la voie de l'ange
by baka sasunaru
Summary: Sasuke est emmené de force a son propre anniversaire. Il s'ennuie a mourrir... Quand il le rencontre. Lui et sa voie .... la voie d'un ange. resumé nul désolé...


Eh ben, il est beau, l'Uchiwa!! Forcé de venir à une fête en mon honneur! Pourquoi ils ne sont pas rester chez eux, tous ces abrutis qui prétendre être mes amis! Je n'ai aucun amis! Les Uchiwa n'ont pas d'amis! S'attacher a quelqu'un est une preuve de faiblesse!

-Hey sa va, Sasuke? J'ai cru t'entendre grogner...

Ha lui, c'est le clebs, j'ai oublié son nom. Pourquoi m'en rappellerais-je? En plus son humour a deux balles me tape sur le système. Il sait très bien que je ne peux pas grogner...

-Tu as vu comme tu es pâle? On jurait voir un vampire!! Tu devrais manger aussi! Pourquoi faut-il que je m'occupe sans cesse de toi?

Blondasse, sale traîtresse!! Tu n'étais pas folle amoureuse de moi, ou un truc comme sa? Ha non, c'était il y a 2 semaines. Les filles changent d'amoureux comme de chaussettes! Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre, elle me collait aux basques.

-Sasuke.

Ah, cette voie là c'est celle de Hyuga Neji. Non pas que je m'intéresse à lui, mais sa famille fait concurrence avec la mienne. Ou plutôt faisait...

-Les autres ont réalisé l'impossible pour avoir les fonds nécessaires pour cette fête. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'y intéresser... Ils ont même été payé un chanteur pour animer la soirée..

-Il est d'ailleurs en retard. Cela fait 2 heures 30 qu'on l'attend. Les stars se font attendre, puis chante faux le moment venu. Je l'avais, dit, que l'Uchiwa s'en ficherais. Cet argent aurait mieux servit pour les décorations. Elles sont horribles.

-Hey! Gaara! C'est qui les ais fait, ces décos!

-Justement.

Lui, ce roux, a le dont de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Intérieurement, bien sur. Il sait lancer des piques venimeux avec un regard et un ton parfaitement indifférent et dédaigneux. Comme moi avant. Je déteste des gens qui sont comme moi. Je me déteste. Et je déteste ces abrutis qui me tournent autours comme des mouches.

-Kibaaaaaa !!! Il arrive!!!

La rose, sûrement. Cette fille préside mon fan-club. Je suis assez populaire. Non, pas assez. Trop.

-Kibaaaaa !!! Putain tu m'écoute quand je te parle?

-Mais tu voyais bien que j'était occupé?

-A draguer une fille. Mais je te rappelle que tu sors avec Hinata!!

-Tu ne l'as connais même pas!! Et puis c'est grâce a elle qu'on a pu embaucher ce chanteur!!

-Je sais ! Et tu pourrais au moins lui être reconnaissante en ne la trompant pas!!

Je tire légèrement sur la manche du chien.

-Ha oui !! Tu voulais me dire quoi?

-Il arrive !!! Va prévenir tout le monde!!

-Yoshh !! Sasuke, tu viens ?

Je secoue la tête négativement. Hors de question.

-Si tu refuse, j'appelle Temarie!!

...Qui est-ce?

-...Bien sur, tu as oublié son nom. La grande sœur de Gaara, la grande blonde avec 4 couettes, tu vois?

Ho oui je voie. Je me lève, et suis le toutou sur la scène. C'est que la sœur du rouquin fait mal, mine de rien... Je crois qu'elle fait du karaté... Je voie le clebs faire des signes accompagnés de grimaces au public. Quand il m'aperçoit, il me dit d'avancer.

-Pour ceux qui ne savent pas pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici, aujourd'hui nous fêtons le 18eme anniversaire de Sasuke Uchiwa!! Bien sur, il est libre donc celles (et ceux) qui veulent tenter leurs chances ...!!!

Arrivé au centre de la pièce, je reçois un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Personnellement, je ne vois pas ce qui change : un an de plus ou an ans de moins... Pour moi, cela fait 10ans que la vie c'est arrêté...

-Nous attendons tous un petit mot de ta part, Sasuke!!

-.....

-...C'était Sasuke!! Remarque, s'il est muet, il ne risque pas de dire grand chose!!

Sa ne lui ferait pas de mal, a lui, d'être muet! Il parle trop! Tout le monde n'est pas obligé de la savoir! On va encore me faire chier en s'apitoyant ou en sortant un truc comme "comme tu es courageux de suivre le même cursus scolaire que les autre!!" , etc.

-Notre chanteur ne devrait pas tarder ! Oui, vous avez bien entendu, nous avons embauchés le très célèbre Uzuma

Il fut interrompu par une petite explosion venant de la cuisine. Un jeune homme noir de suie de la tête aux pieds (un cuisinier, sans doute) en sortit :

-Keuf! Keuf! Je suppose que se n'était pas la porte!!

-Comme je le disais, nous avons embauchés Uzumaki Naruto!!

Soudainement, le jeune homme relève la tête et lança bien fort :

-Présent !!

Tout le monde se retourne vers lui, en chuchotant qu'il doit mentir. C'est sur qu'avec la suie, même ses fans doivent avoir du mal a le reconnaître... Moi, le musique me dégoûte. Les gens dansent, chantent quand ils entendent leurs chansons favorites. Pas moi. Comment pourrais-je chanter? Je déteste danser. Et ma chanson préférée, je ne l'entendrais sûrement plus jamais...

Je jeune homme s'est déplacé vers le comptoir et passe l'argent a une jeune fille qui lui donne une bouteille d'eau. Il l'ouvre, renverse l'eau sur lui et ... Putain de merde!! Il est vraiment beau!! Presque autant que moi! (mais non voyons, je ne suis pas prétentieux, juste réaliste ...) Il ressemble a un ange... Des cheveux blonds, dorées comme les blés et presque blancs par endroits, retombent sur de magnifiques yeux océans où l'on s'y noyait volontiers! Son tee-shirt blanc, trempé pas le liquide, laisse deviner ses abdos finement dessinés. Son pantalon moulent ses fesses a merveille. C'est un des rares exemples qui justifierai aux hommes de changer de bords a lui tout seul. Les gens de la salles hurlent de joie et d'admiration ; D'autres sifflent. Certaines femmes saignent du nez. Quelques hommes aussi. Je les comprends. Non pas que je sois de ce bord : Je n'en ai pas puisque je n'aime personne et n'ai jamais aimée personne. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je constate juste.

Il s'approche de la scène, puis monte les quelques marches permettent d'y accéder et … se casse la figure sur la dernière. Tout le monde rient. C'est sur que ça, c'est beaucoup moins élégant … Il se relève en titubent et s'esclaffe d'un rire cristallin, puis s'approche de moi et me tend la main :

-Enchanté !

-…

Je saisi doucement sa main (très douce, d'ailleurs). Il me la sert dans tous les sens avant de la lâcher. Qu'il sert fort !!! Je regarde ma pauvre main meurtrie puis lui lance un regard noir. Il est mort de rire :

-T'es pas très bavard, dis donc !!

Là, le chien intervient :

-C'est parce qu'il est muet !

-… ( devinez qui parle XD )

-…Mais elle m'avait dit que…

-Qui ? Et de quoi ?

-…J'ai parlé tout haut ? … Non, rien ! Oublie !!

Ce mec a l'air de savoir des choses sur moi …

-Dis, heu… Kiba ?

-Tu connais mon nom ?

-Hinata m'as dit que tu était fan de moi…

-Et comment !!

-Oui, bref… Tu dis ça souvent ce genre de chose sur ce ton ? C'est pas très très gentil ! Enfin moi j'aimerais pas trop que l'on parle d'un de mes problèmes a n'importe qui comme sa ! Sa me gênerais sûrement !!

-Ah ? Mais il s'en fiche !

C'est dans ces moments la qu j'aimerais hurler « Bien sur que non je ne m'en fiche pas !!Qui s'en ficherais ?? » je suis pas normal, d'accord, mais suis-je si compliqué a comprendre ?

…

Bien sur que oui, puisque que je ne veut pas me faire comprendre. Mais ça, c'est un détail.

-Euh, Naruto… Je peut t'appeler Naruto ?

-Bah oui, on a le même âge !!

Il se tourne vers moi :

-Même que toi, t'es plus grand que moi !! Bah oui, moi j'ai 17 ans !!

-…

J'était persuadé qu'il en avait 15 …

-Je sais que suis petit mais je fait quand même mon age, non ?

J'en suis pas si sur…

Il fait au moins une tête de moins que moi !

-Bon, le vais peut-être commencer a chanter, non ?

Le chien lui apporta un micro, qu'il prit distraitement, et sorti de la salle.

-Bonsoir tout l'monde !! Pour l'anniversaire de Sas'ke, j'vais chanter Tobira no moku e !!

Ce titre me dit quelque chose …

Bah, sa doit sûrement être un truc a la mode …

Quoique vu la tête de l'assemblée …

-Je sais, personne ne doit connaître, mais c'est normal, c'est la première fois que je la chante en public !! Et si elle n'était pas si belle, elle ne serais pas prévu dans mon futur album !

Frimeur. Je n'ai que ce mot en tête. J'ai aussi le désagréable sensation de connaître cette fichue chanson. N'empêche, le public l'acclame.

Le chien et une jeune femme , brune aux yeux d'argent, comme Hyuga, apporte un clavier et une guitare sur scènes. La jeune femme se place devant le clavier et joue quelques notes a l'arrache. Le toutou passe la guitare a Naruto (tiens, je me rappelle de son nom, c'est rare) qui, visiblement ravit d'y jouer, plaque immédiatement quelques accords. Il adresse deux-trois mots au clebs qui court vers la fille, l'embrasse, et part en direction du disjoncteur. La lumière éteinte, avec plusieurs sports disposés autours de la piste de danse ainsi que sur la scène, donne une assez bonne ambiance (enfin, c'est mon avis).

La jeune fille commence la chanson par une volée de notes harmonieuse, formant une musique triste. L'air me dit quelque chose…

Naruto la rejoint au son de sa guitare et commence a chanter :

Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu

Nous sommes tous les deux en train de crier, maintenant encore

Tashikameru you ni

Comme pour confirmer quelque chose,

Nigirishimeta migite

tu as fermement serré ta main droite

Uzattai housoku wo Buchikowashiteike

Si les lois te dérangent, va juste les enfreindre

Kizutsuita ashi wo Yasumaseru gurai nara

Si tu penses à reposer tes jambes

Tatta ippo demo Koko kara susume

Avance plutôt encore juste d'un pas

Yuganda kaze wo kakiwakete

Même si nous réussisons à traverser ces vents déformés

Tsumetai sora wo oikoshite

Même si nous nous écartons du ciel froid

Soredemo mada samayoi-tsuzuketeru

Même à ce moment, nous continuons de chercher

Cette chanson… je suis sur de la connaître mais…. D'où ?

Bokura wa itsudemo sakenderu

Nous sommes tous les deux sans cesse en train de crier

Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai

Juste continuer à croire n'est pas la solution

Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite

Révèle tes faiblesses et tes blessures

Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai

Si nous ne continuons pas à lutter, rien ne va se passer

Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e

Alors traverse-la et va au-delà de la porte.

Mais oui !! cette chanson…

10 ans…

Que je ne l'avais pas entendu…

Que je rêvais de pouvoir le chanter, sans jamais y arriver….

Yayakoshii mondai de Karamiatta shakai

La société est confrontée à des problèmes complexes

Jirettai genjitsu wo Keritobashiteike

Si la réalité te contrarie, fais la juste disparaître

Hibou ya chuushou ni fusagikomu gurai nara

Si tu prévois de laver l'abus et la calomnie

Dasan mo yokubou mo Buchimaketeike

Fais plutôt sortir ton égoïsme et ton désir

Midareta NOISE Kakikeshite

Noie le bruit qui t'embrouille

Shiraketa shisen Furihodoite

Libère les regards qui sont devenus apathiques

Koko kara tsuzuku Tsugi no STAGE e

Continue comme ça, jusqu'à la prochaine étape

Bokura wa itsudemo sagashiteru

Nous sommes tous les deux sans cesse en train de chercher

Kasoku shita SPEED wa kaerarenai

Cette accélération ne peut plus être retenue

Tsuyosa to kakugo tsunagitomete

Réunis ta force et ta volonté

Hashiri-tsuzukenakereba mirai wa nai

Si nous ne continuons pas à courir, il ne va pas y avoir de futur

Tsukisusume tobira no mukou e

Alors déplace-toi, au-delà de la porte.

Kazashita PRIDE ga machigai da to shite mo

Même si la fierté que tu maintiens est une erreur

Egaiteta risou ga kuzurekakete mo

Même si l'idéal que tu imagines s'écroule

Koko ni aru subete ni uso wo tsukareta to shite mo

Même si tout ici devient mensonges et t'épuise

Kitto koko ni iru

Je serai là sans aucun doute

Les larmes me montes aux yeux. J'aimerais tant pouvoir chanter la suite avec lui…

Je la connais par cœur…

Puisque..

Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu

Nous sommes tous les deux en train de crier, maintenant encore

Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai

Juste continuer à croire n'est pas une solution

Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite

Révèle tes faiblesses et tes blessures

Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai

Si nous ne continuons pas à lutter, rien ne va se passer

Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e

Alors traverse-la et va au delà de la porte

Puisque c'est moi qui l'ai écrite…

Bokura wa ima demo sagashiteru

Nous sommes tous les deux en train de chercher, maintenant encore

Kasoku shita SPEED wa kaerarenai

Cette accélération ne peut plus être retenue

Tsuyosa to kakugo tsunagitomete

Réunis ta force et ta volonté

Hashiri-tsuzukenakereba mirai wa nai

Si nous ne continuons pas à courir, il ne va pas y avoir de futur

Tsukisusume tobira no mukou e

Alors déplace-toi, au-delà de la porte.

tobira no mukou e

Au-delà de la porte

La musique cesse doucement. Les larmes ont finalement débordée et coulent sur mon visage, les unes après les autres. Apres avoir salué la foule, il m'aperçois et me dit doucement :

-Tu pleure ?

Non, c'est vrais ?

-Tu devrais pas être surpris, ni ému, vu que c'est toi qui l'a écrite, non ?

Je le regarde, surpris. Comment sait-il ? Et comment la connaît-il ?

Nous nous fixons, les yeux dans les yeux, pendant plusieurs minutes. J'arrive, des fois, a lire en une personne comme en un livre ouvert, en la fixant. Et je VEUX savoir d'où il la connaît. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il prends ça pour un jeux, car il est mort de rire…

A ce moment, le chien aboya :

-Ey Naruto ! Tu reste ce soir ! J'aimerais bien pouvoir tripoter Hinata, pour une fois !!

« Yeux-d'argent » devient cramoisie et lui lance un regard noir. Naruto continu a me fixer malgré le fait que j'ai arrêté, avec un air plutôt sérieux. Il acquiesce, sans me lâcher des yeux :

-D'accord ! Et ne l'abîme pas trop, j'en ai besoins, moi !

-Naruto ! lança la femme offusquée.

Je sens que je vais rougir s'il ne détache pas de moi son regard si…envoûtant * **ne vous inquiétez pas c'est bien un sasunaru** *

-Sasuke-kun !! Viens danser avec moi !!

-Nan ! Il dansera avec moi !

-Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais plus grosse truie !

-Hé bah j'ai changée d'avis ! Grand-frond !

Je vous laisse le soin de deviner a qui appartient ce charment dialogue…

-Sas'ke ? Tu veux bien danser avec moi ? me demanda timidement Naruto.

J'hoche la tête, puis l'amène vers la piste de danse. Il est hors de question que se soit lui qui mène la danse !

Bien sur, quand on arriva, se fut un solo qui débuta.

Je met mes bras autours de sa taille fine, tandis qu'il s'agrippe a mon coup de ses main chaudes, comparé a mon corps glacial. Nous sommes collés et commençons a danser, sous les regard hébétés de la foule. Malgré le fait que ce se soit moi qui mène, on voit bien qui sait danser.

Vers le milieu de la chansons, il… il se resserre contre moi et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Ses hanches sont maintenant complètement collées aux miennes. J'ai chaud… Très chaud. Je caresse son dos de mes mains. Je le sens frissonner sous mon geste. Je veux que la chanson dure a jamais, et que nous restions comme sa… Malheureusement, celle-ci s'arrête.

Naruto me lâche, puis esquisse un sourire timide, rougissant. Je sens que je vais fondre. Ironique, non ? Un vrais glaçon fond sous le regard d'un parfait inconnu…

Enfin pas tant que ça…

Il connaît cette chanson…

Je le prend par la main, et l'emmène voir le chien. Une fois devant lui, je tend la main. Comprenant immédiatement, il se détache de sa chérie, prend un calepin dans son sac ainsi qu'un stylo et me les tends. Combien de fois ont-ils espérés, lui et les autre, qu je communique un tant soit peu avec eux via ce calepin !! Je le saisi, je remerciant d'un hochement de tête.

Je reprend la main chaude du chanteur et le traîne au premier étage.

Arrivé devant une porte, je me retourne car je le sent lâcher ma main. Il frotte son poignet :

-P'tain tu fait mal Sas'ke!!

Je souris narquoisement. 'Fallait bien que je me venge, de ça, non ? J'ouvre la porte et l'entraîne avec moi à l'intérieure, et la referme.

-Sas'ke il est où l'interrupteur ? 'Fait tout noir ici !

Je l'allume rapidement même si je n'en ai aucunement besoin : je vois dans le noir. Je suis un chat, que me disait ma mère, noir, silencieux, gracieux et malicieux. Quoique le dernier point reste a voir…

Muni de mon calepin, je lui écris :

« Comment la connais-tu ? »

-De quoi ?

« la chanson »

-Ah… Ta mère m'en a envoyé des dizaines, de tes chansons. Mais celle-ci reste de loin ma préférée. N'empêche, écrire ça à 8ans !!

« Elle te les as envoyés ? Combien exactement ? »

-Voyons… Environs une par mois, si se n'est plus !! Je dois en avoir une centaine…

« La totalité, quoi… »

-Ta mère est vraiment gentille. Elle disait qu'elle voulait que tu devienne un chanteur. Et aussi que tu avait une voie magnifique !! J'aurais aimé l'entendre…

Comment ma mère a put écrire sa !!

« Pourquoi elle t'a envoyée ces paroles ? »

-Elle les as envoyée a mon père, en fait. C'était un très grand manageur. J'avais 5 ans quand il est mort… Petit j'avais pris l'habitude de lire son courrier de travail, de le trier…

Même quand il et mort, il recevait encore des lettres de recommandations, de travails…

Comme j'avais continué mon manège, je suis tombé sur celles de ta mère. Ca ma bluffé. Tout ce travail qu'elle faisait pour que son fils réalise son rêve…

Je lui est écris un papier disant que j'était son fils et que mon père était mort, et que je continuais son travail.. J'avais quand même écris que j'avais 16ans. Qui aurait crut qu'un enfant de 7ans travaillait depuis plus de 2ans à la place de son défunt père ?

Bref, elle a continué a m'envoyer les écris. Dans un sens, c'est grâce a toi que je chante, car se sont toutes tes partitions ! Tu m'excuse de te les avoir volés, hein ?

« …J'arrive pas a croire qu'elle ai fait tout sa pour moi… »

-Pour l'amour d'un enfant, arrêtez le temps…

« ? »

-Laisse, c'est un truc avec un ami qu'on a inventés.

« Et celle-ci tu ne la chante pas, j'imagine… »

-Bah non, c'est un truc de gosse !! Au fait, elle est où, ta mère, que j'aille me présenter ? Et pourquoi tu est muet ?

« …Accident de voiture… »

-Elle est à l'hôpital ?

« Non, elle est morte. Depuis 10ans »

-…QUOI ???

« Toute ma famille aussi. Et moi, j'ai perdu la voie »

-…

Il a l'air horrifié. Sûrement du fait que je dise sa si facilement…

-Tu as du te sentir si seul…

… Il s'inquiète pour moi ? non, je dois rêver, il n'a pas dit cette phrase, celle que je rêve d'entendre depuis ça…

-Sasuke ? Tu pleure ? Pourquoi ?

Je recule, refusant le fait qu'il me voit encore pleurer. Je pleure beaucoup ces temps ci. Mais c'est un peu a cause de lui… Ou devrais-je dire grâce ? Je ne sais même plus quoi penser…

En reculant le me cogne contre le mur ou était l'interrupteur. La lumière éteinte, J'entend Naruto paniquer.

-Sasuke ? T'es où ? J'aime pas quand il fait tout noir comme ça!!

Je le vois s'approcher de moi en tâtonnant. J'ouvre la bouche pour le prévenir, mais rien ne sort. Futile réflexe. Il me tombe dessus, a quatre pattes sue moi. Comme nos têtes sont très, voir trop proche, je voie parfaitement la panique et la confusion dans son regard. Il se relève rapidement, trop même, car il me retombe dessus. A un détail près, notre position est la même que précédemment. Ce détail en question est quand même un peu embarrassant, car nous nous embrassions !!

Je le sens se décoller de moi. Je passe une main autours de sa nuque et l'autre dans ses cheveux, l'empêchant ainsi de partir. Il semble étonné de mon initiative, ne réagissant pas.. Tant mieux. J'ai pas vraiment envie de me prendre un râteau… Non en fait, ce que je ne veut pas, c'est juste de détacher mes lèvres des siennes. Elles ont un goût sucrées, et un peu de ramens… Curieux mélange… Mais je l'adore. Je commence a mordiller ses délicieuses lèvres, quémandant le passage. Il semble hésiter quelque peu puis me le donne. Puis je rencontre sa langue qui, mine de rien, sa fait bien taquine. S'en suit une ballet délicieux ou nos langues bataillent pour avoir le dessus. Quand je fini par l'avoir, j'entend une plainte, un gémissement étouffé venant de Naruto. Ce simple son me fait frissonner d'envie. Je crève de chaud… Je me sens bouillir. Une de ses mains se glisse sous mon tee-shirt, et commence a caresser mon torse. J'halète doucement. Mais pas question qu'il me domine ! J'échange rapidement les places, enlevant son haut au passage.

Je pose deux doigts sur une petite boule de chair, au niveau de son torse halé, puis la caresse. Naruto continue de gémir, et mon pantalon de rétrécir. Je prend carrément son téton en bouche et le lèche, le suce, le mordille, sous ses nombreuses supplications et gémissements. Quand je sens le morceaux de chair rose tout dur, je passe au deuxième, lui faisant subie le même traitement. Lassé, je descend du haut de son torse vers ses abdominaux les léchant, suivant leurs contours finement dessinés. Plus bas, je tombe sur les bouts de tissus qui, si cela ne tenait qu'a moi, serait déjà paris au bout de la pièce. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Je relève la tête vers Naruto, qui, de son regard embrumé, me fait signe de continuer. J'ouvre donc doucement la braguette, puis enlève le pantalon, caressant les jambes au passage, puis descends son boxer avec les dents. Devant la taille de son érection, je me rends compte de l'effet que je lui fait. J'approche ma main du membre, mais l'enlève sans avoir put le toucher. J'entend ses soupir de mécontentement et de protestation. Quel plaisir de savoir que c'est moi, et moi seul, qui lui produit tout ce plaisir, et qui décide si cela s'arrête ou non !! J'approche mes lèvres de son sexe, puis les posent sur son gland.

Cette fois, c'est un gémissement au son beaucoup plus élevé qu'avant, que qui m'effrais un peu. Lui ai-je fais mal ? Je ne voie pas comment, mais bon…

-Continue…haa…

Je recommence, puis le lèche, d'abord doucement, puis tout le long de la verge, suivant la veine principal. Naruto, a du mal a se retenir, et, même les mains sur la bouche, je l'entend sans difficultés. Je prend son membre en bouche, puis lentement, applique des mouvements de va-et-vient.

-Sas…Sasu plus…plus vite hnn !!

Sous sa demande, j'accélère un peu plus. Mon érection me fait mal tellement elle est comprimée…

-Sasu je vais…

Je continue, toujours plus vite. Il jouit dans ma bouche, et j'avale le liquide. Nous sommes essoufflés. Quand je relève la tête, après avoir repris mon souffle, je le vois s'approcher de moi. Il m'allonge et se colle contre mon corps, frottant son pénis contre mon érection encore couverte. Bon dieu, faites qu'il arrête, je sens que je vais le pénétrer d'un coup s'il continue…

-Sas'ke je vais te rendre l'appareil…

Ces mots dit il abaisse rapidement mon pantalon et mon boxer. Il prend directement mon sexe en bouche et commence les va-et-vient. Je dois ressembler a un poisson, j'ouvre et ferme la bouche mais aucun son ne sort…(XD)

Quand je me sens venir je tire doucement Naruto par le bras pour lui faire comprendre. Chose que je n'attendais et ne voulais pas du tout, il s'arrête. Je lui adresse un regard glacial, il ne sent rend pas compte, car nous sommes toujours dans le noir. Il s'assois sur mon ventre et m'embrasse passionnément. Je ne répond pas (enfin j'essaye pas c'est pas facile). Je déteste être soumis. Soudain, il prend mon sexe en main et … s'empale brutalement.

Je suis sur qu si j'avais encore ma voie, toutes les personnes présentes en bas nous auraient entendus. Quoique lui tout seul c'est déjà pas mal…

Il commence a se déhancher rapidement et irrégulièrement. Je devines sans peine les perles salées sur ses joues ; il a mal.

J'attrape ses hanches pour le faire ralentir. Un air soulagé s'affiche sur son visage. Tant mieux. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il souffre. Je change doucement les places et me retrouve à genoux avec ses jambes autours de ma taille ; lui est allongé.

Je continue doucement a m'enfoncer, sortir pour mieux rentrer, et accélère quand je voie qu'il en veut plus. Je ne lâche pas ses magnifiques yeux azurs du regard.

-Sasu… je…je…

Avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase il jouit sur mon ventre. Je le suit sans attendre. Je me retire et l'embrasse doucement.

-Sasu…La lumière stp…

Je me lève et allume la lumière, puis revient vers lui. Il a visiblement des difficultés a se lever. Je ramasse ses affaires et l'habille.

-Sasu, j'suis pas une poupée !!

Je souris, puis l'embrasse. Il rit.

-Je t'aime Sasu !

Moi aussi. Et même si je ne pourrais jamais te le dire, cet amour sera, j'en suis sur, plus fort que n'importe quel autre au monde.

owari

moi : la fin est un peu baclé, et je m'en excuse.

sasu : pourquoi je suis muet ?

naru : comme sa tu arrete de me traiter d'idiot ^^

moi : pour l'originalité ^^ nan en fait c'est une fic de lasurvolte qui m'a donné l'idée... Language je crois.

reviews ?


End file.
